Only In Equestria
by Qwerty161
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is called to help a Alicorn that has been locked up for years. This Mysterious Alicorn has an evil face and an even worse attitude. She also has no cutie mark! Can Twilight reform her back to a princess standard? Will the Mysterious Alicorn get her cutie mark?


_**Twilight Sparkle**_

Mid-afternoon in Ponyville is always busy and full of ponies shopping, laughing and gossiping around. Twilight Sparkle sat in her library during it all.

"Are you sure we don't need any food Twilight?" Spike whined.

"Yes Spike, I am very busy today. I need to plan a banquet for Princess Candace's' birthday dinner." Twilight said, not looking up from her paper.

Spike's stomach started to growl, before he belched a letter.

"Ugh, I wish the warning for these things wasn't so painful." Spike sighed. "It's a letter from Celestia." Spike handed Twilight the letter.

"Lets see, My dearest student Twilight, An Alicorn from Las Pegasus has awoken, she had been under a spell because she went crazy with power. Her punishment is over and is new to being a princess. I want you to show her the ropes, how to make friends and even help her find her cutie mark. She still doesn't have one even though she is the same age as you. Its a very rare case. I thought Luna would turn out that way. Some ponies are just born with more darkness, I want you to introduce her to the light so I can send her back to Las Pegasus. This is your quest Twilight, I am counting on you. Meet her at the train station in an hour." Twilight read and re-read the letter five times.

"Oh my God Spike... I have to train an evil princess! Spike, I don't know how to do this, I am not sure how to do it myself." Twilight screeched.

"Oh Twilight you can do it! You know what else we can do? Get some snacks!" Spike laughed, climbing on Twilights back. The duo started down the street.

_**Armoured Rain**_

Mid-day at Ponyville, full of civilized ponies that all stopped and stared at the new pony in town. She was deep purple, with a navy and dark maroon mane. Her eyes were dark red, and reptilian like a dragons. She wore a cape, the same color as the cuffs on her hooves. The mid-size pony walked silently with confidence, even with the blank flank.

The first pony to get close to her was Pinky-Pie.

"You must be new! I'm Pinky-Pie! I am best friends with every pony! Welcome to the friendship!" Pinky giggled, bouncing around the pony. The park pony just trotted past her.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Pinky bounced along. " I am PINKY-PIE!"

The mysterious pony stomped down on the bouncing ponies tail, making Pinky slam her face on the ground. The marooned pony looked down at Pinky and clenched her teeth. Before she could do anything she heard a tiny voice that belonged to Twilight.

"Uh, Are you the new princess Celestia warned...I mean asked me to show around?"

The pony took her hoof off of Pinky.

"Yes" She said. "I'm Armoured Rain"

Pinky bounced to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"My Pinky sense is going all whack around her. She gives me more shakes then Gilda EVER did!"

Twilight shook her hand and walked up to the glaring pony.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I think the most important thing about being a princess is Friendship. I will show you to my best friends! You've already met Pinky-pie. On my back is Spike."

Armoured Rain glanced at Spike, then Pinky, then back to Twilight and raised an eye brow.

"That it?" She said.

Her voice was cold, Colder then Queen Chrysalis yet quieter then Nightmare Moon and much less bitchy then Sunset Shimmer.

"Well...No not quite! I have four more ponies for you to meet. I have it planned that we will go see AppleJack right now."

fallowed the chattering pony. She went on to talk about the history of Sweet Apple Acres.

A. Rain looked around PonyVille as they walked, noted places she wanted to go back and see after she ditched the chatty purple dork.

They finally made it to Sweet Apple Acres, A. Rain was in awe by all the hills of bright red apples. They saw a pony bucking trees and collecting barrels of apples. They walked up to her. AppleJack adjusted her hat and grimaced at the sight of Armoured Rain, her piercing deep red eyes shocked her. She looked like an inverse evil version of Dj Pon3. Her horn was extremely sharp and her wings Apple Jack has never seen before.

"Uh...Howdy...I'm...AppleJack..."

"Armoured Rain." She said. Then she tugged her cloak off, groaning and sweating. "It's too hot here."

AppleJack and Twilight looked directly at her blank flank.

She glared at them both.

"What?" She threw Spike off of Twilight's back and stomped on her. Twilight cried in pain.

"Don't think you can fuck with me because I don't have a cutie mark. Do you think your better then me?" A. Rain growled.

Applejack helped Twilight up.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just push around anypony!" Applejack yelled.

Just then three loud ponies walked up behind A. Rain

"Whoa!" They all smiled in awe!

"You about as big as my sister, and you have a blank flank just like me! I'm AppleBloom! This is SweetyBelle and Schootaloo, we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They girls surrounded A. Rain.

"No girls! You get away from her!" Applejack yelled.

Armoured Rain looked down and the little Fillies, all three without Cutie Marks.

"I hope I get my cutie mark before I am your age..." Schootaloo whispered.

"Yeah at this point she's a lost cause.

A. Rain flew up in the sky behind the clouds.

"Ugh" Twilight sighed. "I am awful on these wings...I'm not sure how to find her"


End file.
